<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's A Little Skin by JotunPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385349">What's A Little Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess'>JotunPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone is naked, M/M, Nile is done, Nudity, Post-Canon, Team as Family, nile is baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no shame in the human body and the others have no issue being in their own skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's A Little Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nile was 26 years old and knew that when you’re part of a family things happen. One of those things is walking in on another at some point in which you shouldn’t or rather wished you hadn’t seen. After a certain age, you don’t want your parents to see any part of you naked but that hardly stopped her mother with the excuse, “Child I’ve seen it all already I gave birth to you, didn’t I?” It would always make her laugh. </p><p>Her new family was no different, she’d knocked on the door to Andy’s room and given the okay to come in. </p><p>As she opened the door she was greeted with a full view of the woman’s bareback and ass, “Whoa,” she closed the door enough that she couldn’t see in but so Andy could still hear her.</p><p>“What’s your problem?” the woman questioned,</p><p>“Problem, Andy you’re naked.”</p><p>“So, just skin,” She came out of the room dressed in a tank top and pajama bottoms to head to the dinner Nicky was finishing up.</p><p>--</p><p>Andy had disappeared for the day and since they were in Australia Nile figured she’d get out and explore as well, which left Joe and Nicky to their own devices. </p><p>She’d left out half an hour before and realized she’d forgotten her wallet of all things. Making the trek back to the safe house she walked into the living room and was greeted with a naked Nicky spread out on the couch, two glasses of wine, and a cheese plate sitting by.</p><p>“Nile!” “Nicky!” they said at the time as she moved to cover her eyes and he covered his crotch.</p><p>“Why the fuck are you naked on the couch?”</p><p>“To surprise Joe. That last mission was hard and I’m going to pamper my husband. Why are you back?”</p><p>“I just need my wallet,”</p><p>“Just take mine,”</p><p>“Fine with me, I’m not going to see you both naked on the same day,”</p><p>--</p><p>She’d woke up late that morning, well deserved in her book since she’d died the night before falling from three stories in a warehouse, this time against her will. Wandering into the kitchen she saw one bare ass belonging to Joe as he cooked up a quick snack for himself and Nicky.</p><p>“Really? Naked in the kitchen?”</p><p>He spared her the detail of seeing his dick and stayed where he was while she looked at the ceiling. He apologized in Arabic, “I did not realize anyone was still home. Both Andy and Booker had gone. Thought you may have gone with them,”</p><p>“No,” </p><p>“You should get used to it,” He finished fixing the plate and used the metal pot lid to cover himself. </p><p>--</p><p>He was still asleep. Nile could hear him snoring on the other side of the door. Barging in it caused him to startle enough that he was looking towards her generation direction with blurry eyes. </p><p>“Andy said get your ass up because if she has to come up you won’t like her after, whatever that means,” she shrugged.</p><p>“She’ll shoot me in the head and shove me in the trunk.” He put his feet over the edge of the as he dragged a hand over his face and threw the covers to the side causing Nile to squawk with outrage. </p><p>“Why don’t you sleep in anything?”</p><p>Looking a little confused he shrugged not caring that her back was turned. “Of all the things you’ve seen so far and you get hung up on skin,” he teased. “Weren’t you in the military, shared quarters, showers and all, a little skin should be the last thing to bother you,” </p><p>“Like a colony of fucking nudists around here,” she grumbled as she walked away.</p><p>--</p><p>It was hot. Hotter than it should have been and sticky in a way that you felt like you wanted to crawl out of your own skin for relief. The layers started coming off quickly.</p><p>Bit by bit there was a pile in the middle of the room as they laid on the floor of their safe house. </p><p>“Fuck this,” Nile sat up and with a bit of reaching peeled her bra off to add to the pile.</p><p>Sitting up Andy did the same, “Bout fucking time Kid,” </p><p>“Does this mean I can lose the boxers?” It was Joe that asked. </p><p>Nile flopped back onto the floor, “Go nuts, I don’t care anymore it’s too fucking hot for clothing,” </p><p>She flashed Andy the finger and settled down again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When in Rome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>